End of the Tour
by Quitting Time
Summary: Tori's a big pop star and is returning home from her first world tour. Jade is waiting anxiously at the airport for Tori to arrive, not sure if they can pick back up, where they left off or has Tori moved on. A Jori One shot.


**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

 **End of the tour.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **No One's POV**

To any casual observer, Jade looked both worried and agitated as she waited in the lobby of the nearly deserted commuter airport. Mostly, she sat by the arrivals area, staring out the window towards the brightly lit runway, something that was in stark contrast to her actual mood.

Looking around, the only people she could see only a janitor waxing the floor off in the corner, and a security guard reading a newspaper. Turning her attention to the clock, she could see it was 1:32 AM.

"Only 8 more minutes" Mumbled Jade.

Thinking back, she couldn't help but think how fast everything had gone. Now she was worried it was gone.

Out of high school, Tori and Jade very much in love, found an apartment, went to school and struggled like so many others in the entertainment field had before them. Tori wrote songs and put them on her youtube channel, while Jade auditioned for movie and tv parts. Things were tough but they were happy. Halfway through Sophomore year, one of Tori's videos caught the attention of a music producer named Simon Black. He also happened to remember seeing her on the platinum music awards a little while back and remembered being impressed by her performance.

He offered her a contract and Tori signed. The first album, did ok, but Simon was still impressed by Tori's sparkling personality, her voice and how well she got along with her fans. She went on a mini tour, opening for a larger act but she was only gone for a few weeks.

With the money they had earned, Tori bought them a nice condo on the beach. At the same time, Jade had some success herself, but mostly just a few bit movie parts and an occasional TV role. Still Jade fully supported her girlfriend's career.

But the 2nd album, which came a year and a half later, made Tori a superstar. The record company wanting to satisfy the demand for Tori mania, put together a huge tour. Before she knew it, Tori had gone from playing Mall's and local county fairs to arenas.

Jade knew Tori would be away, but suppressed any doubts that they would always be together. Around this time, Jade found her niche, with some larger parts in some acclaimed independent films.

So when Tori went on her first big tour, Jade threw herself into her work. They spoke on the phone, talked by skype and kept in touch the normal ways. On breaks she's come home and for a while things would be fine. But near the end of the 8 month tour, Tori called and said they record company wanted to add a European leg to the tour.

Over that 8 months up to that point, Jade had slowly begun to feel the weight of those lonely nights. She had been looking forward to having her Tori back.

Tori also said that she had agreed to the European leg, which would last another 2 months. That triggered the first of their fights. Jade who was furious about this being decided without so much as even consulting her, let her frustration known.

They talked it out and Tori profusely apologized, promising to make it up to her when she returned. To help soothe her girlfriends hurt feelings, she bought Jade a new black sports car.

Jade stayed faithful and remained busy, but the 2 month European tour, quickly morphed into a full-fledged world tour. Each time the company wanted to extend it, Tori checked with Jade first and always she said Ok, though each time she found herself having more problems going along.

They didn't fight about that, but found themselves arguing, via text, email or skype over the most trivial of things. Though Jade had thrown herself into her work and writing she found herself with some down time. So Tori invited Jade to travel with her, for a portion of the Asian leg of the tour.

At the time, Jade was more insulted than touched.

"Oooooh, lucky me, the mighty Tori Vega has some time to spend with me. Little old Jade." Thought the Goth cynically.

Just 2 days earlier, a decent part in a bigger budget movie, that Jade had previously auditioned for, opened up as the actress originally that was going to play the part, broke her leg skiing. The producer had called and offered Jade the part and gave her a few days to think about it. He needed to know soon as production was due to start in 2 weeks.

Jade told Tori she was taking the part and couldn't be with her. Officially jade gave the reason as it was a chance to work with an acclaimed director that she greatly admired. While that was one of the reasons, Jade was lonely, hurt and more than a bit resentful.

Jade could distinctly hear the disappointment in the Latina's voice as she said, "That's ok."

That was some 7 months ago and in that time, they found themselves talking less and less. They didn't break up, they just didn't talk. When they did, the conversations were either halting or outright fights. Sometimes Jade would say she was too busy to talk or just not answer the phone.

But tonight was the final night of Tori's tour. There were no more shows to play and now Tori was coming home, flying straight back from her last concert, which was in Mexico City.

The message itself was simple, sent via email. "Tour done, flying home immediately after the concert. Arriving at 1:40 Am at the Cantwell Airport, in Cantwell, California. Want to avoid Paparazzi. Come and get me."

There was no I love you, just pick me up, just I'm coming home. Sitting there, waiting for Tori's plane to arrive, Jade tried think of all the performers who lost wives or husbands to the road. It was more than she could count. It all boiled down to one thing; that with her superstardom and legions of fans, Tori didn't need her anymore. With each passing night alone, Jade felt that dig further into her soul. Tori's wardrobe person and stylists were both very pretty young women, while no actual rumors had surfaced, Jade worried that Tori would have grown closer to one of them or some fan encountered along the way.

Jade simply had to know, what had been gnawing at her for months had grown to an obsession. Did she still have a girlfriend, had she been replaced? They hadn't spoken in more than a week and not physically seen each other in months. Jade had to know. So she decided to come to the airport personally and see Tori arrive.

As the clock ticked on, Jade found herself becoming more and more nervous, more agitated and more convinced that Tori just didn't want her anymore.

 **Jade's POV**

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted some movement outside. It was Tori's Jet, which had just landed. I don't know why, but just seeing it, made my heart race with fear. It felt like, the plane was delivering my executioner instead of my girlfriend. It was a sick, guilt ridden, worried feeling only seemed to get worse as the plane taxied off the runway towards the terminal; towards me.

This should be a happy time, but I'm anything but. A thousand thoughts jump through my head. What if she gets off the plane with her new girlfriend? But she asked me to come. Perhaps she wants to make the break as soon as possible. Where am I going to live, once she kicks me out?

Why shouldn't she kick me out? I find myself thinking. I took the job and decided not to travel with her. She's angry with me, I know it.

As my mind continued to tumble like a washing machine on spin cycle, I watched the small jet as it pulled up to just outside the terminal.

"They all love you Tori. But who do you love? Not me." I said to myself, feeling quite dejected. After a minute or two, the door opened and out came first was one of the pilots, followed by Grace, Tori's tour manager.

Then Tori emerged from the plane. All I could do now is wait.

Wait for an execution that I was now certain in coming. Feeling even more dejected, I found myself looking at the floor. Perhaps I was being irrational, but all the lonely days, all the nights and the months had followed really did a number on me.

It was Grace's voice which brought me back to reality.

"Jade?"

I tried to smile, but failed. "Hello Grace. Have a good flight?"

"Yes, Tori will be in a second, she wanted to be sure to thank the pilots and the flight attendant."

"Ok."

"Did you come here in the limo?"

"Yes. Someone at the record company said that they could pick me up. So I came."

She must have sensed or perhaps, could see I was obviously depressed. "Are you ok?"

I looked to Tori, who was walking inside, with a rather weary look on her face. "Grace, I'll be honest, I'm not sure what to expect."

Grace smiled, which didn't feel very reassuring.

"I'll let you in on a little secret. Tori was sure, you wouldn't be here. I'm glad you are. Oh and sorry for the quick email telling you about the pick up. That was me who sent it, she was so tired and wanted to get back home as soon as possible, so she had me send it. You'll have to excuse me now, I think I'll skip the limo and see about a taxi. But for now, I'll see that Tori's bags get in the Limo."

As Grace walked off, I looked up and saw Tori who had stopped about 5 feet in front of me. Now that she was closer, she looked more than just weary, she looked completely exhausted. She looked like someone who hadn't slept in days, her face was drawn, her eyes hollowed out and hair a mess. Still she was breathtaking.

Yet she stood there, quietly studying me and my obviously nervous expression.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. For once, I had nothing to say. Or at least I didn't know what to say. Do I ask if we're done, or when do I move out or hello or I love you? I just couldn't talk, my nerves and emotions all in a bundle.

She started to move and for a moment, I thought she was simply going to walk away.

Instead she walked up and wrapped her arms around me, not saying a word.

I was startled for a moment, but soon put my arms around her in turn. Once I did that, she seemed to slump in my arms, yet she didn't let go. In fact she seemed to use what strength she had left to hold on to me as tight as she could, burying her head in my shoulder.

She didn't talk, she didn't whimper, she didn't cry, she just held on.

"Jade, Tori's luggage is loaded and the limo's waiting." Said Grace from near the doorway to outside.

Still rather stunned by all of this, let go of Tori and put my arm around her, guiding her to the door. She said nothing, while she allowed me to guide her.

Grace escorted us outside and as she helped me put Tori in the limo, she said she'd call Tori in a few days. Tori nodded and sat down.

As I began to get in the limo, Grace put her hand on my shoulder.

"Jade, I know you've been apart for a while. I'm sure you've been lonely. But I can tell you two things. First she's completely exhausted. She put everything into each one of her shows. She hated to disappoint anyone. Second, when I said she thought you wouldn't be there. I really meant that. She was deathly afraid of it. She really needs you. Take care of her."

"Yes, I will" I said as I got in the limo.

A moment later the door was closed and as soon as I sat down, Tori once again, clung to me; this time cuddling up to me even tighter than before.

Here I was thinking I was going to get the heave ho and here's Tori worried sick that I wouldn't be there for her. All of a sudden that worried anxious feeling turned to one giant solid ball of guilt.

"It's about an hour and 15 minute ride home." I said uneasily, as I felt the limo begin to move.

For the next 10 minutes, Tori held on, not saying a word, all the while I was feeling like an utter shit and more so each passing second.

I couldn't take it anymore and eventually I began to cry. "Tori, I took that last job, I took it, because I was hurt and lonely. I did want to work that director, but I just wanted get back at you. He was a demanding, bullying asshole and I hated the whole shoot. I should have come to be with you, not been a utter bitch. But I felt so alone, so left out. You have all those fans that love you so much. I was jealous and though you didn't want me anymore"

She stirred ever so slightly and in a soft voice said. "Do you forgive me for being away for so long?"

Here I am, upset about what I did and all of a sudden she asks me for forgiveness. I couldn't help but answer yes. "Yes, of course, But I was wrong. I was jealous, lonely."

"Do you still love me? I was a bitch at times too, plus I was gone for so long. But I need to know, do you still love me?" The way she said it however, sounded more like a heartbreaking plea, instead of a question. Just hearing her say it that way, made my heart tremble.

"Of course. I do. I love you Vega!"

"Jade" She continued in a soft and weary voice. "Where ever I was in concert. Whenever I sang a love song, I sang it to you. Not to the audience, not to anyone else, only you. It doesn't matter if you're in the same room or thousand miles away. I always sing it to you and I always will. I was so afraid you wouldn't be there. So worried."

Feeling even more touched by her statement, I cried even harder. "I missed you."

For a moment Tori let go, but I was too upset to really notice "And I missed you. From now, on, I'm going to arrange my tour schedule around your film shoots. So I can be there and support you and your career. But the next time I'm going on tour, my wife will be with me, every step of the way."

"Wife? Who's that?" I sobbed, as my fears of being replaced came back to the surface.

It was then, I felt Tori reach over, take my left hand, which she quickly slipped a ring onto it. Then she held on to me again and buried her head on my shoulder.

Lifting my hand, I couldn't help but wonder at the diamond engagement ring that now adored my ring finger. And when I said diamond, I meant diamond. It was fucking huge and sparkled like a brilliant sun. Not to mention it was surrounded by a slew of smaller diamonds. I would easily guess it was at least 5 carets. Just seeing it there, caused my heart to jump for joy.

Ok it was gaudy as fuck, but who in the hell cares, Tori gave this to ME as a symbol of her love and just for that reason alone it was the most beautiful piece of jewelry that I had ever seen. Normally I despise people women who show off jewelry, but this rock, I'm going to show off to everyone.

Actually it's not gaudy at all, because IT'S MINE!

"Oh my god Tori?" I sputtered through my tears. "This ring? I love it, oh my god. Yes, Of course I'll marry you."

A soft snore, from the Latina, was my only reply. So typical of Vega, falling asleep, before I could say yes. Not to mention she really didn't actually give me a choice. But that's the funny thing, there is no other choice.

She slept the rest of the way home, clinging to me as if I was the most important thing in the world. Probably because, I was just that to her and knowing that, made all the pain of those lonely days melt away. I had my Tori back and not only was I engaged, but happy again.

When we got home, the limo driver carried our bags inside and I carried Tori up to our room. Once alone, I undressed her and placed her into bed.

Once there she half opened her eyes with what appeared the last of the energy, said sharply. "Don't you even think of staying up! You come to bed right now!"

"Aren't you being a bit demanding tonight?" I said with a smirk.

"Damn right. I'm a pop star. Plus you're going to need your rest for what I'm going to do to you all day tomorrow and probably the next 2 or 3 days after that…." mumbled Tori, as she drifted back to sleep.

I smiled in anticipation as I obeyed the mega pop stars wish. Once undressed, I turned off the light and joined her under the thick black bedspread. Happily I then, wrapped my arms around her and hung on to the most important thing in my life.

I can't even begin to tell you how good it felt, to not only hold her close, but to smell her hair, hear her breathe. We made it through Tori's first world tour, which was a strain on not only each of us but our relationship. Sure we had stuff to figure out, stuff to talk through, things we need to learn. Not to mention a wedding to plan. But for now all I want to do is hold her. The ring, believe me, is fucking spectacular, but having Tori here, with me, that's perfect.

As I began to drift off myself, I quietly sing to Tori, part of an old Bon Jovi Song that comes to mind.

 _"She says, we've got to hold on to what we've got  
It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not_ _  
_ _We've got each other and that's a lot for love  
We'll give it a shot"_

 **Authors Note: I've had this idea in my head for a few weeks. The end of a long tour for Tori and how the reunion plays out. I'm still working on Unfairly judged and a couple of other things but I thought I would burn this out for you nice people. Just a bit of Jori.**

 **Lyrics from Living on a Prayer by Bon Jovi were used without permission.**


End file.
